Just Saying
by ravenscry21
Summary: Nello knows she doesnt have the things boys like, for example, her body is like a water bottle and her legs skinny as hell and very little confidence it doesnt help that she cant speak mute of her own demise. But when she meets a certain vamp or maybe two and gets in a scuffle with the fellowship how will she feel. OC
1. Chapter 1

I moved to Dallas Texas when I was 17 and was very happy it wasn't till all the murdering were happening that I was worried, I had my own bar, I know what you are thinking how can a 17 year old own a bar, well I graduated early at the age of 16 and even earlier in college, since I had a bright mind I guess you can say I was well known in the school, but the very thing that got everyone that helped me knew that I couldn't speak, I could never talk actually when I came out of my mama I didn't even make a sound.

So long story short got a business degree learned many alcohol drinks and borrowed a loan, of course it helped that when I moved here that my first friend was a business man a banker, he hooked me up and there it was I have my bar. Okay it wasn't that easy I did have a job before that I needed money for living of course. Let me take you back.

You see when I was 16 the vampires came out and boy did they ever, at first a little of them came out, but then all over the world. It started in Texas it started in little areas Belton, and Temple, Killeen and Waco, and then it went to Louisiana, Spain, and others.

I was walking to work when I was 16 and I wasn't aware of vampires at the time you see I didn't have a T.V. and I didn't pay attention to rumors, I didn't like them. Anyways, I was walking home and I was about to take a short cut I didn't think that, well I guess I should have thought.

I was grabbed around the waist and dragged into the alley I was using, a hand on my forehead and another on my waist.

"You smell good, almost like a virgin, you have a very nice body you may be a good fuck." I gasped and stomped on his foot, he let go and decked him in the face. I ran and started to bang on every metallic thing that was near me, I knew that if I could get some attention someone could help. I was almost towards the street the entrance to the alley hope was filling and it was consuming me, hope and the will to live was filling me, and soon it was taken away.

"Where do you think you're going?" When I heard his voice that sick sleazy voice, my heart stopped and I was soon thrown into the fire escape stairs. I could feel warm liquid running down my forehead and my body was sore, I wanted to scream anything that would get me help but nothing came out. "Oh I am going to enjoy hurting you; I want to hear a scream coming from that beautiful mouth of yours." I flinched and moved so that I could cling to the fire escape.

"I think that will be put on hold." I look up to see a boy on a roof being flanked by two others, he signals for them and soon I am being held in a gentle embrace, eyes covered and soon I hear screams coming from the man. It wasn't till we started to move the gentle embrace remove itself from me and we were in a crowded restaurant that I got a good look at my savior. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either, he had a lot of muscles and some tattoos that looked tribal.

"I don't get why we saved this girl she looks like one of those you know stupid bitches." I glared at the man in the cowboy hat and started to sign to him that he could go fuck himself. Of course this confused them immensely. The woman looked of Spanish decent so I figured I would be nice to her. I sighed and just sat there arms crossed and irritated.

"Hi welcome to I-hop what can I get you?" It was then that I realized I could write I face palmed myself and asked the waitress for her pen and took a napkin from the dispenser.

As I was writing the woman peered over my shoulder and smiled writing down what I wanted.

"And for you three, we have a special and if that doesn't appeal to you we have true blood waiting to be drunk I'm sorry I say the worst things when I get nervous and-." She stopped talking after what looked like a leader put his hand up and forgave her.

I sighed and looked out the window and over to the three clear as day vampires. I took another napkin opening it and started writing.

_Which one is the leader?_ The cowboy looked at the woman and then at the man whom started to read the note.

"Can you not talk little one?" I puffed out my cheeks and took the napkin away from him and started to write furiously.

_Who are you calling little I am not small either I'm fun sized I have a name you know its Nello and I guess thanks for saving me and you know taking me out to eat I think. _ I slammed the pin down and handed them the note crossing my arms over my chest. I looked out the window and waited for a response, but one never came, I sighed and looked over to see that the smallest one was a little sad maybe even loneliness was showing in his eyes. I took the pen and napkin back from the woman and wrote as fast as I could.

_Sorry I should be more grateful and stuff, anyways is there a reason you took me to I-Hop? _The woman decided that she would take the lead and introduced them.

"My name is Isabelle this is Godric and Stan, we were actually tracking that vampire that attacked you, and he was recently made and needed to be destroyed. I sighed and shook my head and leaned back in my chair, why did everyone go along with these people claiming they were vampires is beyond me. I took the napkin and wrote my opinion down.

_I was wondering is the vampire thing real because I don't have a T.V. ad I don't listen to rumors they're lame as hell. _This time Stan took the note and scoffed, he then gave it to Godric who gave a little smile.

"How the hell you gunna ask that when we are sitting right in front of you?" I flinched at the roughness in his voice and nodded my head. Godric then sighed and soon was getting up to leave, I waited till he was gone and, which I don't know where.

_Is he always like that? _ Isabelle took the note and soon smiled sadly, she then sat there thinking of how to explain it.

"No when he started he was more energetic, now since he got older he is calmer."

"You mean less aggressive."

"Stan he is our sheriff, he is kind to us show respect."

"I don't get why we had to make the big revelation, we should have waited till next year when everything was prepared at hand." I glanced between the two and soon I was standing up and writing down _bathroom._

I was in the stall when two women came in at first I didn't care, it wasn't until they started to talk did I get worried.

"Okay so the three vamps that came in with that human girl, we need to snag one of them, which one do you think will go with us easy?"

"I don't know maybe the small one he's kind of cute and he seems like he's ready to die, I mean Steve Newland would be very, very impressed with us, and we would be going up the ranks in the fellowship of the sun, okay and the other members that helped will get some credit too." With that the girls were about to leave when they heard a splash in one of the toilets, Nello flinched and quickly switched to the next stall leaving the girls confused when the stall was empty.

I waited till I knew they were out of the bathroom and away from the door till I left, of course as luck would have it, one of the girls stayed by the door with another person this one a old man that looked to be close in his 50's maybe 40's. The man lifted me up without hesitation, and soon was going out the back; I was in shock, which who would kidnap a mute kid I mean seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

So it felt like I was in this "cell" (really just a cage) for about weeks, there was never any light showing and there were no clocks so it was very confusing, but I got the feeding times down packed and they should have been in here by now.

It was very hard to move because of the white frilly dress they had shoved me in and it wasn't very how should I say conservative for a Christian group.

Anyways so every now and then I would get this short bathroom break, a girl would take me to the bathroom and escort me back, I didn't really care, okay I did, but hey at least I get a second to myself.

The door slammed causing Nello to look over and see Steve walk in with Gabe and another person small yet he looked familiar.

"Nello, we have a very, very, important cell mate for you, maybe this will change your mind about vampires." I sighed and continued to draw little circles in the dirt, okay I was bored and the only way to be entertained was to feel the addictive vibrating in my finger as I would hit the rough spots in the concrete.

"Look she's so excited, isn't that right Gabe." It was more of a statement than a question, soon they shoved the person into the cell with me and I waited till they were gone before I looked up to see the man like figure sit in a trance or meditating. I stood slowly and walked over and soon was close enough to see that it was Godric. I poked his cheek and he just sat there, I did it again not getting a response it wasn't till I pulled gently on his ear did he react. It wasn't a bad reaction more like an "if you don't stop I'm going to hurt you" reaction.

"Yes can I help you young one?" I blew my bangs out of my face and stomped my foot poking him again, he opened one eye and stared at me I flinched at the red starting to line his eyes and noticed he was paler the last I saw him. I ran to one of the crates and looked for a pen and paper. I found an old Yatzee game and soon was stilling the pencils and pad paper.

_Are you okay? _He sighed and soon was walking towards some more boxes and pulled out a blanket and some old shirts, he wrapped the shirts together and laid the blankets out, I watched in confusion, and soon he zoomed towards me and I was on the little pallet that he had made.

"Don't worry about me little one, you look as though you haven't slept in days." Of course her was right I hadn't slept in days and I was about to protest, but as you can tell I was soon on the makeshift bed. As soon as my head hit the make shift bed I was dozing off. "I looked for you." Those were the last words that I heard as my eyes closed and I was asleep.

**Godric**

I watched the young lady sleep it was day, but I figured she would be fine, the poor girl looked exhausted, soon the door opened and in stepped in Steve and Gabe, they came down and paused at the bottom of the stairs staring at the girl like she was nuts.

"Please don't wake her; I just got her to bed." Steve smiled and looked over at me; he then had Gabe open a little part of the silver linked fence and rolled some true blood in. I had to catch the muffin as Gabe threw it.

"You are one strange vampire, first you give yourself up, and then you try to keep this girl comfortable, what is it about this girl that you find so, appealing?"

"If you must know she is a friend, she is pretty amusing though and can keep up quite a conversation."

"Godric we need the girl to come with us and I know that it may seem like we are gunna hurt her but we won't we need her for the ceremony." With that Gabe opened the gate and went to grab Nello. I growled but did nothing as he grabbed her limp form and took her towards the door.

"Well now that this is settled she will be back by noon maybe even night." Before they could get out the door I stopped them I then glamoured them.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To learn her lesson about vampires it will be innocent of course."

"How would you do that?"

"By having people bite her in random places." I growled and contained my anger; I then replaced those thoughts for him to make someone build a platform. Soon they left and I grabbed Nello's sleeping body and laid her back on the pallet.

**Nello**

I woke to movement and touching but it wasn't bad touches, it was comforting, almost like a mothers touch. I felt warm and I knew I had to get up and pee, but I was too comfortable. I clung comfortably to the person petting me it felt right and I felt safe.

"You must wake up I young one I have food for you to eat." I know someone that says young one all the time so annoying sometimes but whatever. I open my eyes to see the thin blanket draped over me and me holding on to Godric's hand. I sat up still holding his hand, of course I don't think he minded, and he showed me the muffin.

The muffin looked as if it had been through hell, I wanted to say something when we both heard the door open and in came Steve Newland with Gabe. I grabbed one of the Yatzee papers and wrote down what I needed to do.

"Well it's time for the congregation to start so we will have her back soon." With that the door to Godric was closed and I was soon in the chapel. We made a pit stop by the bathrooms and let me tell you I think I was in there longer than whatever I thought because my hair was greasy, I had dirt stains everywhere and I really needed to shave. As I step out of the room I looked at Steve who gave a sneer and had Gabe drag me to what looked like a chapel.

"Ahh Sarah, look who I have I'm expecting her to look as beautiful as you when I return, now you know what to do after that." I looked at the blonde woman who clapped her hands and soon I was stripped and put in a pure white silk dress that didn't cover a lot.

"Well you are like vanilla ice cream, sweet." I huffed and waited for them to be done, and after a while they shoved some slippers on my feet and I was soon restrained and in the air. I kicked only to spin around and face the chapel doors that soon slammed shut.

**Time Skip**

My abdomen was starting to hurt and I could hear scuffling outside, I heard a side door open and saw Steve.

_No don't come in here, please go another way please. _It was too late soon the doors opened and in came a tall vampire and another blonde woman. They paused and looked at my spinning form; I sighed and kept my legs crossed. _Fucking idiots hurry up and go out the way ya'll come, Steve is in here._

"There's an exit in the back we can go through there." I moved so that I was pointing to Steve, but neither of them looked at me I sighed again and soon Steve walked out.

"Oh there are plenty of exits this one takes you straight to hell." The doors burst open and soon closed from the large group of people. I was still spinning and soon was lowered, and being held by Steve. "Isn't she a beauty, it was very, very hard to find the perfect girl for this but soon everything will be right in the world because she will die with the vampire."

"Listen to me, the vampire that ya'll have captive got away."

"So we have another vampire right here." Steve was pointing at the tall man next to the woman only to have her start tearing up as he stepped forward. Steve had the man chained, the man was trying to negotiate but Steve wouldn't have a word of it and continued.

The woman was yelling at them, but they wouldn't listen and Steve laughed in her face, I rolled my eyes tired of all this and bit Steve enough to make him bleed, of course I couldn't hold on he hit me with the butt of his gun and I had a busted lip and was laying on the floor.

I heard the doors open again and this time it was another man, he had darker hair that the other one and he called the woman's name, Sookie, what a peculiar name.

"Let her go,"

"Now now vampire you come any closer and the girl gets it." God it was like one of them horrible movies where the damsel and distress is this Sookie girl, aint that some shit I'm the one that's hurt here.

I watched as the mindless people hold onto the vampire named Bill, another door opened and in came a man with light brown hair holding a gun, he had on a Bon Temps high school shirt on and a lot of things with him, he shot a paint ball at Steve hitting the gun. "Let her go fuck wad." Steve was shot in the head.

A few minutes later the doors burst open again and in came a group of what looked like vampires almost like a western where they have the standoff and everything is silent except for the loud mouth leading the vampires.

"Steve Newland you stole our sheriff and we won't stand for it, we will kill you just like we killed you father." I moved a little bit only to have a sore side and a little bit of blood on the white dress. I was about to move when I was grabbed by the waist and my head was held to a chest. I struggled to get out of the grasp of the stranger only to have them grip so hard that it hurt. The person who ever it was he or she was so close and I hurt so much, I could feel my eyes watering up and I wanted to call out to anyone that could hear me.

"Enough!" Silence nothing was moving or anything I let out a breath of air and soon I was let go shoved to the ground and not able to move.

"Underling enough let him go." I looked up at Godric to see that he was staring at Stan. "Mr. Newland why don't we make an example and show them that vampires and humans can coexist."

"I do not negotiate with sub-humans." Godric seemed disappointed in that but he let it go.

"That is too bad."

_Oh I can't move I'm so hurt I can't move. _Thoughts kept coming to my mind and I thought that I wouldn't be able to move ever again. I heard a sharp whistle and soon I was lifted up, I hit and scratched at anything I could only to have the man still holding me. Eventually I was being held by my wrist as I was pinned against a wall.

"Eric, do not hurt her, she has been trapped with me." Eventually the tears came out of my eyes to see the tall man pinning me his fangs out threatening that if I even moved a muscle I would die.

"That is no excuse."

"As your maker I command you do not hurt her." I heard a deep growl and soon I dropped to the floor my hand on my side from the bruise now forming. "Everyone we leave, to my home where we will celebrate my return." They all filed out and soon I was being helped up, I looked at Godric and soon handed me off to Eric. "I need you to carry her for me, I am afraid I have other matters to attend to, please have Isabelle change her and have her get some sleep." I reached out towards Godric only to have him turn he was gone in an instant and I was soon in a bedroom the tall man had dropped me and looked at me glaring almost.

"He said have Isabelle clean you up, why, what does he see in you?" I shivered at the coolness of the air around and because of how much I feared him. I was going to scoot back only to be pinned between the wall and Eric.

I tapped my throat to show that I couldn't speak but he seemed to get more aggravated, he slammed his hands on the wall near my head and leaned in close, I flinched of course.

"I don't have time for games." His fangs snapped out again only to have them retract. "Isabelle I was just about to call you." I look around him to see a familiar woman standing there her arms crossed.

"Godric called he said make sure that you didn't do anything rash to our guest of honor." Isabelle pushed him out of the room and then waited until he was standing at the door. "He also said meet him at the rendezvous." With that she slammed the door and turned to me. I hugged her and felt tears in my eyes again. With shaking hands I grabbed the pen and paper sitting on the night stand.

At first I didn't know what to write it wasn't until Isabelle pulled out a blue sundress that I started to write like crazy making designs and asking her if she had a little jacket to cover my arms.

"Of course it is also the same color the little hook is missing, but we can use this golden pin I have you can keep it as a gift for helping out my sheriff." I was about to object, but as soon as I put my hands up to stop her she vamped sped towards me putting the jacket on before I had time to.

There was a knock on the door alerted Isabelle went over opened the door, and started to tear up, I didn't understand she turned towards me and hugged me.

"Go enjoy the party please I will be joining you soon." She was gone before I blinked.

I did what she said and went around stopping here and there for some food or an occasional drink, there was a line forming and I didn't really care why, I saw the guy with the high school shirt on and I smiled I went up to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and was about to attack, but when he saw me, he smiled and gave me his full attention, and I didn't know what it was but his smile made me want to smile.

"Um can I help you?" I grabbed the note pad that Isabelle gave me and started to write on it, he was confused at first then he started to read.

_Thanks for your brave action, it was pretty cool, my name is Nello, what's yours. _I didn't know why but he blushed and smiled even bigger it was fun watching his many facial expressions.

"Jason, you can't talk can you." I smiled and nodded my head yes and he seemed really cool about it. "I figured as much well you are pretty brave as well, giving yourself like that to the church." I shook my head we were so into the conversation we didn't even know that we were standing in front of Godric. He cleared his throat and we looked over, my eyes widened and before I knew it I glommed the poor vampire and we fell backwards. There were slight gasp and even some whispers here and there, but I didn't care, he was kind and he took care of me in that so called prison, so I didn't mind one bit.

"Yes how are you Nello, I was wondering where you were." I sat up and started to write it down, I shoved the note pad in his face and he took it and a little smile came but was gone as soon as it showed, he calmed his features and looked at me I decided to make it my mission to get him to laugh, he seemed so sad. I was about to write something else when I was lifted up by the collar of the jacket. I felt like a kitten being picked up, I had tucked my feet under my butt and the dress was touching the ground, I was face to face with the tall vampire from earlier, I just held his gaze, I felt this force it was almost like a daze.

"You will stop this behavior and stop whatever this is with my maker." I blinked and smiled at him and patted his face and lowered my feet only to not be touching the ground, I sighed and pinched his cheeks which surprised him enough to let me go.

"Eric," I turned to Godric and smiled giving him another note.

_S'ok, anyways I wanted to tell you that I'm going back to my school, and we can be friends. _He looked up from the note seeming more lonely and sad than before. She continued, _if you ever need something you can ask don't hesitate, oh and I don't think Eric likes me very much._

I smiled and waved goodbye I also waved to Eric, I was almost out the door when I saw the girl that had came in with Eric. I walked over and smiled about to thank her.

"I can't hear your thoughts why is that?" At first I was shocked and then I smiled shrugging my shoulders, I held my hand out she looked at it but took it shaking it eagerly.

I gave her a note with my name on it and she smiled.

"That's a pretty name my name is Sookie, it's nice to finally meet someone with a weird name like mine. Not that I think your weird." I smiled more at least she was honest.

A woman walked up as I was about to give Sookie something, we both looked at the woman in red; she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the way her hair was done.

"You must be Sookie, oh and you are the one that was trapped in that place with sheriff Godric, wow the both of you are very pretty together." I smiled and gave her the same note with my name on it. "Well that's new for me meeting a mute must be nice." I tiled my head in questioning. I was about to ask what she meant when Sookie butted in.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"We have someone in common you know."

"Bill?"

"Funny he never mentioned me; I practically made him what he is today." I felt a rush of air that ruffled my dress and my hair I turned to look where it had come from only to see Bill.

"Lorena what are you doing here?"

"Oh Bill don't play hard to get." I soon zoned out of the conversation, it wasn't until I was being held down next to Sookie did I realize that I was in danger, the woman had her fangs out I flailed and kicked and used my elbow to dislodge her from us, my elbow had surprised her when I hit her boob. She let go and soon came after us again, I pushed Sookie out the way and soon was pinned down on a table I felt something sharp go into my back, I let out a gasp and scrunched my eyes closed waiting for her bite, but it never came, I opened my eyes to see a hand on her throat.

"Retract your fangs." Slowly the woman let go of me and her fangs were gone, Godric still had his hand on the woman's throat, I was about to sit up, but couldn't when, the pain of the glass was too much I was going to stay there, but I felt myself being lifted. I look over to see Eric his arm under me supporting my weight, while the other one I didn't know where it went I was about to write it down when I felt a sharp pain again I gasped and held on tight to his shirt. I felt tears fall down my cheek.

"She provoked me."

"And you me, I can sense that you are older, you have had time to reform yourself, no wonder they hate us." Soon the woman was gone and Bill with her escorting the woman. I looked up at Eric and glared at him, he smirked and bit his wrist, I was confused until he tried to put it near my mouth I scrunched up my nose and turned away from it. I kept pushing it away eventually he scooped the rest of the blood in his mouth and was coming towards my lips, I panicked and practically punched his jaw having him release me, and him looking shocked.

"Uh Eric I don't think she wants your blood." Adrenaline had kicked in and soon Nello was hiding behind the first person that was in her line of view and that was Sookie. Nello pushed Sookie closer to the giant and used that distraction to go at least find Godric again and tell him to escort me out. It wasn't long before I found Isabelle she had blood streaking down her face as the man named Hugo was knelt before Godric. Godric looked at me and then at the human before him.

"He is free to go."

"What?"

"He is free no one is to harm him as he leaves, I want you out of my area before dawn, do you understand?" The man got up and was escorted out by Eric and Isabelle; I smiled and went up to Godric again. "I thought you were leaving?"

I pulled my pen and paper out handing him what I had written down earlier.

_Yeah but some weird vampire lady scared me so I thought I should stay just in case you know. _He smiled again only for it to disappear as soon I moved so that I was standing before him, I was going to give him my next note only to be interpreted by warmth coming from another room and my ear drums ringing. I felt someone grab me and soon I was clinging to the person my eyes closed automatically and I felt another terrible pain.

I decided that tonight just wasn't my night for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt so much pain on my back and I could feel this pressure on top of me, but what was more defined was the pain it felt like I was on fire and there was nothing that could put it out. I could also feel this drip of something thick and warmth on my face, I didn't mind it really I thought it could be water or something. There were grunts and some screaming in the distance and crying. I didn't want to open my eyes, I couldn't open my eyes.

"Are you alright little one?" That voice it is so close yet I can't see it, I need him, I need to know he is okay. I reached out for voice only to feel him immediately. I felt more of the liquid that fell on my hands; I wanted to scream anything that would let me see what was on my hands. I felt arms under me trying to lift me up only for them to stop as they saw the pain on my face. I was quickly flipped and felt a cool breeze that seemed to sooth that pain by a fraction. His touch left and he didn't speak for a moment and it frightened me, did he leave me, did he get help or something, I panicked and soon started to hyperventilate. He seemed to notice my distress and soon I felt something touching my mouth it was warm like the liquid.

"Nello open your mouth I need you to drink." I didn't want it whatever it was I wanted the pain to leave and I wanted to be able to see again. He kept trying and I still didn't want to drink. "It will heal you of your ailments, please drink it I don't want you to-." He trailed off as I heard footsteps come into the room, I was going to be difficult and plus I am a picky person, sometimes, especially if I don't know what it was or is.

"What are you doing Godric?" It must have been Eric, because soon they were talking in a language that I couldn't understand.

"Alright, Nello it is me Eric I am going to open your mouth since you won't corporate with my maker." With that I was soon drinking whatever it was Godric wanted me to drink and at first it was coppery then it tasted sweet almost like ice cream. I soon pushed the object away only for my hands to be pinned and for the liquid to be in my mouth again. I coughed and sputtered soon I opened my eyes to see Godric holding his wrist to my mouth and Eric pinning my hands in one hand and keeping my mouth open. I struggled and soon was out of their grip so I stood up and didn't turn to look at them I just felt the tears in my eyes, soon I heard Godric talking to Isabelle and Eric was gone. I sighed and got over drinking the blood and went to a depressed looking Godric.

He turned towards me and then back to the damage done to the place, I placed my hand on his shoulder and soon was engulfing him in a hug.

"How are your wounds little one?" I nodded showing that I was fine with it; he sighed and then looked at me. "Well I see that it is a choice you chose to not talk, and not any damage to you vocal cords." I started to blush a little and turned to look away from the vampire. He sighed and started to address everyone to go to Hotel Camilla


	4. Chapter 4

I was so tired I didn't care if I got a room, or if I had to share it with someone I just wanted to sleep. I entered the room that was assigned to me by the hotel and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I didn't know how long I had been out, but I woke to something cool close by I didn't mind and I moved my foot so the person could sit on the bed instead of the edge.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" The voice sounded like Eric, I think, but it wasn't rude or egotistic like him, I sat up and saw a sight at first I was startled, and then I stared at the back of the very tall man with blonde hair. Yeah it looked like Eric, but why is his shirt off. I looked around and found a pad and pen.

_Why is your shirt off? _He didn't say anything and kept looking at the ground I then got off the bed and stood in front of him hands on my hips and I huffed. _You didn't do anything did you? _ Still no answer he didn't even look at the note pad, I couldn't see his face, I lifted his face to look at me and my eyes widened. Blood was streaming down his face, and some of it had dried. I didn't know what to do, I started to pace the rooms and look for anything to clean it up.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean-." He stopped and I guess something crossed his mind, he zoomed towards me and I was on the stair well leading up to the roof, I thought that he was going to throw me off or something.

"Do you believe in God?" I heard Godric's voice I was confused why would he ask that?"

"Yes" the answer was immediately no hesitation or anything.

"If there is one how do you think I will be punished?" Why would he be talking about God and forgiveness?

"Please," I looked over at Eric and soon he grabbed me by my shoulders looking me in the eyes. "Save him." I didn't know what to do but Eric seemed to be in so much pain, how I save him, why was this so, so confusing. Before I knew it I was out on the roof running towards Godric, I looked at the horizon starting to lighten up and I don't know why but I literally tackled the vampire. I stared at him for a minute and then I felt tears coming down my face; he is trying to commit suicide.

My fist started to pound on his chest, and smack him, I don't know how long that went on but he didn't do a thing and I was tired, I stopped and leaned over him hugging him, I wanted to say anything, I couldn't I can't there was nothing I could say, all because I was a fucking mute, god damn it. Before I knew it I was being pried off of Godric I clung to him I didn't want him to go.

"Don't leave." I jumped at my own voice, was that mine, no it couldn't be I sat up and looked at Godric my hands clinging to his shirt. "Please don't go." He was shocked just as much as I was, and before I knew it blue fire was starting to engulf him, it started small, I got up and stepped on the ledge.

"I- I'll jump." I was so scared, it was a very high building and I wouldn't jump really I just wanted Godric to come in to the building.

"She won't do it she just wants you to come inside." I looked over at Sookie, how the fuck, I thought she couldn't read my mind. I opened my mouth to ask her when a gust of wind came out of nowhere and at first I thought I was going to fall, I lost balance but soon regained it, only for a second one to knock me off. My eyes widened and I reached out for Godric, and the only thing I could do was wait for the ground to meet me. I felt something grab me by my waist and soon the cool air was gone. I clung to whatever it was and cried my near death experience and I will never ever try it again.

"Are you crazy you could have died what is wrong with you, this is twice I saved you what would have happened if I wasn't there and you had injured yourself." I was relieved he came inside and he's even giving me a lecture of life, I smiled. "What pray tell is so damn good that has you smiling?" I opened my mouth and was about to talk, but when I did nothing came out, at first I thought that it was just air coming up at first, and when I tried again, nothing not a thing came out. I looked up at Godric and soon was embraced in his arms.

The door burst open and I didn't know who it was or if it was danger, but all I know is that Godric was alive and he is going to stay that way. I was tired so tired that when I heard and felt the vibrations from Godric talking I think I fell asleep.

**ERIC**

I didn't think she could do it I mean I didn't compel her or anything I just asked her and here he was standing there holding the mute girl in his arms while she slept. Her heart beat was soft, and it was a nice sound one that made me calm.

"I will stay till she dies." I looked up from her face and to Godric's, he is going to stay that's the best new I have heard in years. "She is brave, and surprising at time, and very, very amusing it makes me feel I don't know what the words are but she is very special." I didn't care Godric is staying and that is all that mattered, I looked back towards the girl and then at my maker who was holding her, he seemed fond of her, I hope he doesn't get attached if she dies- no he wouldn't let that happen if anything if her life is endanger he will give her his blood.

I finally looked around Godric's room, it was a deep purple that seemed to match him perfectly, the drapes were a dark blue and the bed must have been a king or full because it was huge.

Godric seemed deep in thought and I wanted to ask him what was on his mind but figured that whatever it was he would tell me sooner or later.

**GODRIC**

Is this how they felt panicked, worried, frightened, either way it was the worst to feel I looked at Eric and then at the door as it slammed open showing a worried Sookie and an angry Bill Compton.

"Thank gosh I was starting to worry." Sookie went past Eric and straight over to me, I was curious what was she doing? She stopped directly in front of me and draped her arms around my neck.

"Sookie," She ignored the man and continued her hug.

"I hope you don't choose suicide again, it was heart breaking watching you want to die I thought it was a mistake that you were making."


	5. Chapter 5

_Have to pee, have to pee, damn it I have to pee. _Yes that is me I am currently trapped in the embrace of a vampire, and I have to pee, and damn is this grip tight. I pushed and a lot of things and yet this vampire holding me won't let me go to go pee. I would hold his nose but they don't need to breathe, I would bite him but I don't want to die, and I would do foreplay stuff but I don't feel like having sex, too much work. So I stayed in bed with the vampire till dark. Of course that meant since I was in bed that I would fall back to sleep. I just hope I don't get that painful bladder that happens when you wait too long to go pee.

I looked at Godric's sleeping face, it was peaceful, almost like a child's face, interesting, and I wonder if all vampires look like kids or well innocent when they sleep maybe it's probably one of those supernatural abilities to get their prey to trust them better. Okay I couldn't wait anymore.

So I gently shook Godric at first I didn't think anything happened, but then my face was soon closer to his and I had to hold my breath so he didn't smell the funkiness of it he cracked an eye open showing me how green his eye really was.

"What is it little one?" Hmm if I could talk I would have so moaned at that sexy sleepy voice. He kissed my forehead, down to my eyes and then my cheeks skipping my mouth, I felt my cheeks heat up and not one protest leaving my mouth, it was when his head went lower towards my breast that I gasped and gripped his shoulders trying to stop his movements. His eyes made contact with mine and soon his lips were on mine. His hands were soon laced in mine and he brought them to his face kissing them and holding them to his face.

"I love that color, vacker mycket vacker min karlek." I didn't know what he said but it sounded very intimate and I think I was turned on not to sure.

He then lowered his head and kissed my neck again, I felt something pierce my skin I didn't mind, no quite the opposite it was very, very wonderful the feeling. I didn't really notice his body between my legs until I felt something hard poking me. I tapped his shoulder and he stopped, his hand releasing mine and going to my face. I didn't know why or what he was doing until his hips moved and I gasped throwing my head back. Godric growled and once again his head was at my neck leaving little nips that seemed to make my skin feel hot and uncomfortable. His hips grinding as he leaves kisses, his hands touching every part of my body, I wrapped my arms around his neck and was kissing his cheeks ears anything I could touch with my lips.

"_Wake up min karlek." _It was almost like a whisper I almost missed it;I sighed and clung to the wonderful man making my body sing.

"_She's having a nice dream." _Hmm that's a nice voice too. There was a growl and Godric thrust hard causing me to gasp hard leaving my throat sore.

"_Nello," _I opened my eyes to look at the figure before me dissolve and there in front of me was a worried Godric. I gasped and hid my face. How could I have a wet dream about Godric, this is so embarrassing?

I heard a laugh and looked over to see a smirking Eric I just blushed making my face rival a tomato, at first I thought I was going to die it wasn't till Godric got my attention. "Nello, don't worry about it, right now I need your attention." I looked over at Godric and couldn't help the blush that came up, but nodded my head none the less. He smiled and then soon it was gone. "Good, Eric and I have to go we will be back soon you may go down and get something to eat make sure to come straight back here." With that he patted my head and was about to leave but I grabbed onto his sleeve and he stopped his movements. I saw the pen and paper from last night it had blood drops on it but not too bad. I flipped the paper and started to write.

_What does Vacker mycket vacker min karlek mean? _Eric was there looking at the note and then smirked walking off and soon out the door. Godric smiled and patted my head leaving me still a blushing mess. He was about to leave when I started to flip out, he didn't tell me I was going to get up and chase him but he stopped at the door.

"It means Beautiful very beautiful my love." With that he disappeared and I couldn't move, he said it like he said it in my dream but, but with more emotion. I felt something drip on my leg and I looked down to see that blood had landed on my thigh. I put my hand on my face and felt the liquid coming from my nose, at first it was small then it started to come like a waterfall.

_Oh great Imma pervert._


	6. Chapter 6

I had finally got the blood to stop flowing, and was walking around the room looking at all the items that were slightly damaged by the fire. I smiled as I saw a grumpy looking Stan right flanking Godric and Isabelle left flanking Godric and Godric in the middle, he had a calm expression and Isabelle was the only one smiling. Figures Isabelle would be the only happy vampire in the picture. I lifted the picture up and smiled at the others that were sitting on the shelf. I set the picture down and walked to an old painting that seemed to demand respect.

There was a bloody Eric standing behind an equally bloody Godric, Godric's leg propped up on the side of the chair his other leg on the ground his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth forming a smirk that said I can get away with it. His hair was darker in this portrait almost as dark as night. I saw another one and there was Eric this time as the one sitting in the chair his legs spread as his elbows touched his knees, his fingers touching each other, and a very suggestive smirk his eyebrow raised as if asking a sardonic question. My hand jutted out and I was about a second of touching the painting.

"Don't touch that." I jumped to Isabelle standing behind me; I blushed and scratched the back of my head giving off a sorry vibe. "It's okay, it's just the oils on your hand could ruin the painting it is very old, it was the first year that Eric and Godric were together. They were very close." She then took my hand leading me to the bathroom, I was confused but it wasn't till she was handing me a tooth brush and some clean close did I blush. "Get dressed we are to meet Eric and Godric soon." With that she left closing the door behind her.

**TIME SKIP**

I had on an orange dress that flowed in the back and cut off in the front, Isabelle gave me some flats that matched the dress, and a blue cover that was in a shape of a four leaf clover, it had a small pearl in the center. Isabelle curled my hair and I looked at the little red ringlets, I smiled when she placed a little lip gloss on my lips. I looked in the mirror and smiled I couldn't believe how pretty I looked.

She then led me out of the room and we were soon in the lobby, I clung to Isabelle, well I am a little shy, I wasn't really used to people, the truth was I wasn't raised to be all touchy feely, no I was raised to ask if the person wanted to be touched.

Isabelle didn't leave me she stayed with me till I had to go to the bathroom and then I would meet her back at the table that we, well I was eating at. When I was done we sat there I gave her a questioning look and she smiled.

"I wanted to let you food digest before we moved, you ate a lot." I blushed for what seemed like the billionth time and looked away. She laughed and soon was looking at me, at first I thought that I had something on my face, but she seemed to not really care about it. "I do have a debt to you though; if I had known that Godric was going to kill himself yesterday I would have stopped him myself."

She looked down at the empty plate that she said she would take care of. I scratched my upper arm knowing how awkward it was now; I grabbed the pad and pen and started to write.

_Don't worry about it I'm sure he would have come back inside if you asked him. _She smiled and nodded her head I grabbed the plate from her and took it to the café where I saw others dumping it off, and walked back towards Isabelle. We sat there and talked, well she talked I listened and wrote down my replies when needed, at one point she started to cry and I freaked out, I tried to comfort her only to have people stare, I would smile and rush them off. Eventually she stopped and apologized for her random outburst I just smiled and patted her back. Her face was bloody and I gave her a napkin and pointed on my face where she needed to wipe. It was then that I started to mess with her making her wipe random places that weren't covered in blood. Eventually she caught on and gently smacked my arm.

I felt a presence behind me and I slowly turned to see Sookie, I sighed in relieve and waved at her she waved and soon walked her way towards us, the people staring as she came towards us, Isabelle left with a depressed face and I tried to get her to stay only to have her pat my arm and walk off, I sighed disappointed.

"Aren't you scared to be here in this place all alone I mean there are vampires all over the place." I smiled and shook my head and she seemed to concentrate harder as if trying to read me. "I still can't read your thoughts." I shushed her and looked around at the people that seemed to be ease dropping on us, I pulled her grabbed her hand and led her to my room. Before that though we stopped at the little gift shop and I bought what looked like an eight ball and a shot glass.

As we got on the elevator two vampires both male got on with us I didn't mind it but Sookie felt a little worried about it, I thought to her as long as we didn't pay attention they won't harm us I think. At first I don't think she got it but then she nodded her head as if listening to the music that held the calming atmosphere. I didn't know what happened for the elevator stopped and I looked at Sookie and then at the vampires, I sighed. _Can't I go one day without being in trouble? _The vampires turned to us smirking as if they won a prize I just stood there waiting for the phone to ring, and as if on cue it went off I snatched the phone up and handed it to Sookie.

"Yes, oh um we seem to be stuck between floor, please hurry, um another girl and two vampires, both male." With that I took the phone from her and hung it up, the two vampires still staring at us as if we were food.

"You know if they don't get us out soon we may have to have one of you to eat." I flinched yeah defiantly should have kept Isabelle around, I sighed pulling the note pad out and shielding a whimpering Sookie.

_No you won't, because we belong to Godric and Eric, we have their blood in our system, and they are very, very old and will kick you asses till next week so leave us alone. _Of course that made them laugh, I raised an eyebrow and then waited for them to catch their breath. (Get it they don't need to breathe. . . Whatever you humorless bastards, okay just kidding ya'll are very loyal readers).

"You mean the ex-Sheriff and his lackey that has no jurisdiction here." I felt myself ruffle at those words how dare they insult someone like that especially when they aren't here to defend themselves. They advanced towards us and cornered us, Sookie still behind me having a mental break down and I standing up to the vampires like an idiot. Soon the doors opened and there stood Eric with Bill and Godric. Bill zoomed in and had one of the vampires by the throat while Godric zoomed in getting me out of the cramped space. Eric grabbed the other one and soon both Eric and Bill zoomed away leaving a muddled Sookie. I helped Sookie out of the elevator and we went back to Godric's room

I sat on the couch and looked at Godric whom seemed livid; Sookie just stood by a window watching the sun go down, I wonder if that was why Isabelle left the sun was still up. I watched as Godric was about to start destroying thing, I started taking some of the things that seemed important into a different room and as if on cue there it was Godric smash time. He punched a wall and then started to tear up furniture, Sookie went to stop him, but I had to push her into a different room so he didn't rip her to pieces. I watched as he went for the painting of him and Eric where he was sitting in the chair. I decided to intervene then and there. I jumped in front of the picture and tried to push him away only to have him grip my shoulders and his nails dig into my skin. It was like all of his anger was starting coming out all at once, his pent up rage that went from his eyes to my shoulder and soon blood leaking from the wounds he had given me. Eventually he threw me down and went out the door leaving me a pile of flesh some blood here and there, and some real fucked up hair. I looked at the painting and soon curled up under it feeling protected by painted Godric than the pent up anger Godric.


	7. Chapter 7

**i am sorry i had a chapter all planned out for you guys but my computer is out of commision so im trying my best now on my phone please be patient with me this is very hard.**

I was comfortable which was odd, I figured my back would be hurting and I would be stiff instead i was warm not stiff and completely utterly comfortable.

I soon felt another touch it wasnt bad almost like at the fellowship when Godric was petting me. I opened my eyes to see a muscular chest and a handsom face below me. I didnt mind I hoped we could just stay like this.

"Jag ar ledsen min karlek forlat mig." I sighed hmm his voice is beautiful, I felt his face nzzle my neck and the he pressed kisses. I didnt mind it was when i felt a pinch did i jerk awake.

i wiped the sweat from my forehead amd walked to the bathroom to see it only in shambles. i didnt notice Godric sitting in the tub till i turned to see him bloody and dirty. Quickly i grabbed a wash clothe and damped it, i sat om the ledhe of the tub and slowly reached towards him. He jerked away startled but when he looked at me he grabbed my wrist and led it to his face.

"I'm sorry that i hurt you." I didnt care i just wanted him clean and taken care of. i didnt like seing Godric like this he needed to be happy


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so sorry for that small chapter but I had to rewrite that story like ten times before I finally submitted it. Anyways hope you guys like this one.**

I waited till he lay down to do anything, at first I thought he went to sleep, but the likelihood of that lingered in my mind. It was still dark and wasn't going to change anytime soon. I cleaned the bathroom up and then took a shower. The dust from the tiles stuck in my hair and on my skin made it hard to enjoy. As soon as the water was cold I hopped out only to jump out of my skin.

"Jag är ledsen att jag menade inte att skrämma dig." Godric seemed more than a little startled at my scared gasp than I did, so I closed the curtain and stuck my hand out for him to turn around, I looked out to see that he was and he was also holding a towel out towards me. I had gotten the towel around me, I tapped his shoulder (hehe she can say she tapped that). He turned around and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. At first I didnt want to hug him in case this was one of those dreams but then I felt something drip on my shoulder, I pulled away to see that he had blood leaking from his nose and ears the bleeds had started to set and he needed to sleep I guess I was in the bathroom longer than I thought. I sighed and grabbed a wash clothe damped it again and wiped the blood away. I walked him to bed and layed him down again. I was about to turn away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, the towel almost coming off at the movement.

I grabbed the note pad and pen on the side table and started writing. _I have to get clothes on, and what did that mean and what does jag ar ledsen min karlek forlat mig, mean and why do I keep having dreams about you?"_ He kissed up my arm and then towards my cheek then stopped and looked at what the note pad said. He smiled and soon it had gone away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered so sweetly.

"Jag ar ledsen min karlek forlat mig, means I'm sorry my love please forgive me, and what I said in the bathroom means I'm sorry for scaring you. As for the dreams," He looked at me and kissed my nose, I placed my hand on his chest, he looked at it and grabbed my hand leaving me to wonder what he was going to do. "It's because of the blood I gave you it will make you dream of me, and I will know where you are." He kissed my fingers leaving me speechless, well as speechless as I could get. It was then that Eric came in as bloody as Godric was before, I face palmed my forehead I still didnt have any clothes on and this situation looked scandless.

"Vi måste prata."

"Just nu?"

"Ja nu är det mycket viktigt att leva arrangemang, eftersom du inte längre är sheriff i Dallas vad ska du göra." Godric sighed and looked at me then over at Eric who seemed pretty irritated with the thought of me as Godric's object of affection.

"Det spelar ingen roll så länge Nello är med mig, eller oss." Eric growled at what Godric said and Godric looked over at him, I didnt really care I just wanted to put some clothes on, so me being me tapped Godric's shoulder showing him the note pad.

_Can I get clothes on now, I dont like my business shared with the world. _Godric got off of me and soon I was at the drawer that Isabelle piled with clothes and underwear.

"Glöm henne lämna henne någonstans, minns sista kärlek du hade hon svikit dig, och du litar på denna." There was this loud roar almost deafening I covered my ears and waited.

"Nämn inte henne att hon var en varelse av rent hat, om jag hade insett att förr hon inte skulle ha levt så länge som hon gjorde." I closed the door to the bathroom and got dressed as long as I didnt have to listen to their yelling I was fine.

I had finally got my shirt on when there was a ringing in the other room I didnt pay any attention to it since I didnt have a phone because I couldnt talk, duh. Anyways I waited and then went out of the door to see that Eric was standing in the way, I jumped at his presence and backed up a bit to look at him.

"Blod väska jag inte kommer att få dig skada min skapare, kommer jag att döda dig om jag måste." His hand was on my shoulder and he squeezed lightly I flinched at how cold it was. He smirked and walked out the room as Godric came in.

"We have made arrangements, I hope that you come with us to Shreveport." I shook my head and grabbed my note pad about to tell him why only for him to grab both my hands having me look at him. "The place where you reside and anywhere else is not safe, I just got word from Isabelle that the fellowship has bombed everything where you have been." He let it sink in, everywhere I went it was bombed, how, why when, there are many places but, to what extent.

The door slammed open and in walked Nan Flanagin, she glared at me and then at Godric, she slammed her hand on the wall and soon Eric came in. "We have a fucking problem." Godric looked at me and then at Nan.

"What is it?" Eric spoke up and the furious Nan seemed to seeth.

"Apparently the Newlands seem to think that this human blood bag is their relative and want her back." I blanched at that and as soon as the shock went away I started writing furiouly.

_I never met them crazy psyhco bastards till the night they kidnapped me. _Nan huffed some air walked closer to me and Godric and looked at him. Godric who seemed in deep thought and lost in this curious bit of information.

"She doesnt smell like the Newlands, she smells more like the human girl Bill has with him." Nan laughed and then looked at Eric.

"The one you how did she put it, 'Saved from a really large rapist' this girl seems smarter than blonde bimbo." A growl came from Eric and he was about to lunge at Nan when I stepped in front of her. I wrote on the note pad.

_I have a plan to make them see that I am not related in one bit to those crazy bastards._


	9. Chapter 9

**In order **

I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you

We need to talk

Right now

Well now it is very important to living arrangements, because you no longer sheriff in Dallas what should you do

It does not matter as long as Nello's with me, or us

Forget her leave her somewhere, remember the last love you had she betrayed you, and you trust this

Do not mention to her that she was a creature of pure hate, if I had realized that sooner she would not have lived as long as she did

Blood bag I'm not going to let you hurt my creator, I will kill you if I must


	10. Chapter 10

The thought that I had to be on T.V frightened me, millions of people would be watching i didnt want to be a celebrity i wanted to be left alone, I want to be able to talk.

"five more minutes till you go on Miss Nello, do you want anything?" I liked this guy he's a nice man every five minute mark he would come tell me and ask if I wanted anything. Of course I would shake my head and he would nod saying, "okay just let me know." and then would disapear behind a crowd of people, he told me his name was Lorson and that he hoped I did well.

It was time Lorson was telling me how I should act, what I should do, and since i couldnt talk and when i write fast barely anyone can read it, he said that sign languager was out there so they could translate. I sighed in relief and let him lead me.

Nan sat there arguing with the Newlands and seemed to be winning. She seemed to get angry it was then the Newlands said something wrong and Nan lost her cool. Her fangs popped and I didnt know why, but I ran towards her. I covered her mouth and looked at the screen. The Newlands seemed shocked at what they seen and started to make a big deal I huffed and put my hands on my hips and started to sign.

"Dont you thonk you owe an apology, to the vampire you kidnapped and for the people you made worry about him. And you also owe me an apology for kidnapping me and faking that I am one of your relative. How dare you, and you call youselves christians. Please my mom was more christan than you two put together." I turned to lool at Nan and she seemed releved that I had come out when I did. She patted my shoulder and I heard a voice directed towards Nan.

"Nan is this the girl that was saved from the fellowship?.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked from Nan to the woman on the screen in front of us and then over at the camera, I froze how could I get carried away with my rant. God did I say anything about the soldiers, or anything else I dont even remember I was in such a rush to help Nan that I didnt even remember what I said.

"Yes, she was the one-." I stopped Nan and I guess I had a plan at the time, but soon all cameras were on me and I just started to sign.

"I can speak for myself, right now I am not happy about the Newlands and am sorry that I started to rant." There was silence and so I looked at Lorson who seemed to be out right surprised, but as soon as he saw me looking at him he sobered up and nodded his head telling me to continue. "I should explain why I am here in front of this camera." The woman translating to me smiled and also nodded me to continue. "Um should I start how I met my friend?" They shook their heads yes and I continued with my story. "I was walking home when a man attacked me, I didn't think a think of it, now don't get me wrong and dont confuse my story with hate, I was walking home from the College and I was taking an alley way that I use when I'm in a rush, soon someone had grabbed me around the waste." I paused and took a breather, they seemed interested in what I had to say so I continued again.

"I thought I was going to die that night, but I didn't a friend saved me and-." I was interrupted by Steve he glared at me and started to talk.

"What does this have to do with anything we are not going to continue listening-." Nan then interrupted him, I was grateful, I placed a hand on her shoulder and continued.

"After I had been saved my friend whom by the way is a vampire." The woman that was translating for me paused and looked at me, and then at Nan, but then continued as I looked at her. "Took me to I hop which I was thankful for because I hadnt eaten all day that day, well he left me and two of his colleagues at the table to have a breather I guess you could say." The news lady looked at me and then at her prompt.

"I have a question from one of our viewers would it be alright to answer that call?" I nodded my head and waited for the voice, when they said hello i knew that they would give me a hard time for it was a woman's southern accent, (no offense to southerners.)

"You say you were left with two other vampires and you weren't frightened of them feeding on you, they could have killed you Cher." I smiled at the woman's concern and started to sign.

"There would be no need to be frightened of a savior, and friends, if I don't know maybe God or Jesus came and saved you would you betray them by being afraid and maybe screaming monster?"

"Well no I would-." I cut her off and answered for her.

"No you would run open arms to the savior and let them take you where ever because you trust them, not all vampires are cruel or unusual you have to have an open mind, and think what if you were in their position?" There was silence and then a big wail I jumped at the sudden loud noise and soon the call was cut off.

"Well if you would please continue the story Miss Nello I would be happy to hear the ending." The woman on the other side smiled, the Newlands sat there with grave frowns on their faces, and Nan, well I looked to her for permission, she nodded her head and I continued the translator had her hands ready.

"Where did I leave off."

"Having dinner with the vampires."

"Oh yes well I went to the bathroom and I guess two girls came in after me. One of the girls started to talk about taking a vampire and the other one was telling her that they would give some credit to the others as well. I tried to stay quiet in the toilet since I was done, but my bag fell in the toilet and the girls checked the stall that I had occupied only to find it empty, I had switched stalls." They looked at me as if I was crazy, but they told me to continue with the story.

"Well when they left I waited for a moment washed my hands and soon was out to warn the vampires they had to leave, I was cut short at the door, for there was a big man standing there." The Newlands had decided to stick their nose in now.

"That was Gabe he was taking the girls out for their victory of winning a race for you know girls VS boys, stuff."

"Did this race include catching vampires?" Steve's face turned red and stomped off leaving a stunned Sarah.

"Well the big man named Gabe took me out the back of the I-hop building and well as you can see I couldnt scream or make noises since he carried me. In the end I was put in a cage and fed like an animal and only got a few bathroom breaks when I was remembered." It was then Sarah had lost her cool.

"We remembered we had to keep bathroom breaks limited because of service." She gasped and slammed her hand over her mouth and looked over at a wide eyed Steve. Everything was silent until the officer came and arrested them, I looked to Nan whom was smirking and trying to hide it with a cool face. I smiled softly and shook my head.

"So this is a true story not one made up?" I was confused and started to sign, the translator wanted to leave and seemed irritated, I guess she wanted to go home.

"Why would I make this up, it was terrifying, they bombed every place that I had been and even a home that was filled with innocent people. It's a sad world we live in where a person cant be safe without some type of security." With that the woman agreed and started to talk to the other camera leaving the screen blank. Nan took off the hearing piece and the small microphone. She looked at Lorson and told him to bring her some Tru blood. She then looked at me and smirked.

"You would make one hell of a vampire spokes person what do you say you in?" I smiled and nodded my head yes, I couldnt help it, after a while Nan moved us off set and we were clear for the day. She looked at me and then over at a dark corner. "Good youll have to speak to Godric about this since you are his human but I think we can arrange some things." She smirked grabbing the end of my curly hair and bringing it to her lips, I didnt move incase this was some form of respect in the olden days. I heard a low growl and looked back to see Godric right behind me, I hugged him and smiled kissing him on the cheek

"We will talk about it right now Nello needs her sleep it was a long night for her." With that we were in a car and back at a packed hotel. Godric didnt talk the whole way there he held my hand not in a tight grip but a firm loving way, and he layed down with me, we looked at each other in silence and I couldnt help but to smile.

"Why are you so happy little one?" I looked for a pen and a pad of papers only to find nothing, so I looked down at Godric and leaned in and kissed his cheek. He didnt move or anything and I layed back down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my middle and put his head in the crook of my neck inhaling deeply. "You will be the death of me little one." I smiled at his words and let my hands pet his hair, I started to dose off with the little pets each one getting slower and slower soon I stopped and my eyes closed with him I felt safer than I had in the weeks or months that I had been with him. I think I was starting to fall for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hands were making my body feel warm, and the kisses had something to do with it as well, I waited till the person knew I was awake for him to stop. I looked down at Godric and his blue green eyes were looking at me, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss between my breast and then nipping the tops.

"That always feels weird."

"Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head and then paused I just spoke, and it didn't sound strained or raspy it sounded like my voice, I looked at Godric again and saw him smiling. "Here in your dreams you can do what ever you want, its because of the blood." He moved a hand down the side of my face and I moved into his touch.

"I never tried, its always colors that pop out and sometime images but then again I wouldn't be able to remember what happened after I woke up so I didn't even bother with it. He laid on my chest with his ear above my heart I didn't mind, in fact it felt natural comfortable safe even.

"Its dangerous to become a spokes person for a vampire, I worry that you'll be in danger." I smiled _At least he cares about me._

"You can come with me, I wouldn't be worried as long as you are with me." He kissed my cheek and then looked me dead in the eyes, at first they were hard with authority then they soften and seemed to bring me in more, I looked away and then back. "I dont think you can glamour me remember Eric tried it and it didn't work." He smiled and laid his head down again. I was about to pet his head when there was a loud knock at the door. "Are you going to get it or should I?" He growled and I smiled as he zoomed away. I was about to ask who it was when it was there again, that same three ring knock.

I jerked awake to hear the knock loud and clear Godric was dead asleep so he wasn't getting it which meant that it was still sometime in the day. I stood and put on a fluffy robe that was laying on the ground, and ventured to the door. When I looked through all I saw was a bare chest I sighed and opened the door. I put my hand on my hip and blocked the door.

"Where is Godric?" I signed that he was asleep and was about to close the door when he stuck his foot out, I looked at him and then at then heard a small gasp behind him. I was about to look behind when he blocked me, he pushed me out of the way to see a girl taller than me with curly blonde hair,from behind she looked perfect.

"Its almost dusk he should be up by now." The woman spoke I almost wanted to cry at how pretty she was I just tightened the robe up and crossed my arms over my chest in a protective manner.

"You do not need to concern yourself with me what are you doing here?" The woman pouted and turned around to look at the shirtless Godric, I guess it runs in the family to be shirtless.

"I came to apologize darling, I always loved you I just didn't know how to show it please forgive me." She batted her hazel eyes and grabbed Godric's hands into hers. I sat on the couch and watched as the drama show continued. Who is this woman? Whoever she was she had Godric eating out of her hand, his eyes soften and he embraced her almost as if lovers. I looked to Eric for answers almost hurt to see him smirking and watching my reaction to the interaction with the two.

"I will always forgive you Karlek." Karlek, did he just call her, oh so this must be his ex girlfriend, I sighed of course he would have a girlfriend even I knew it was to good to be true, why would anyone like or love a mute. I was about to go to the room when he stopped hugging the girl and looked towards me, I smiled and went to the room to at least get something to write on.

"What's with her does she even talk she hasn't said one word to me or to Eric, its rude you know." The blonde girl made a pout face and I about blanched she talked about me as if I wasn't even there. Will Godric say something or will he just say shes a mute she cant speak.

"She is mute her abilities to speak are nullified at the moment." I came out the room with the note pad and felt self conscious they were all looking at me, it felt like they were looking through me. I had thrown some clothes on and was about to excuse myself and leave to maybe find Sookie, Isabelle or Bill hell even Jason would be better than watching these two, it kind of hurt.

"Nello this is Lora she is my-." Lora cut him off and stuck her hand out I grabbed onto it and shook as she said.

"His girlfriend." It shot through me this electric feeling that seemed to make me want to get out of that room as soon as possible, I smiled and looked to Godric and then started to write on the note pad.

_Oh I didn't know uh sorry I was just about to leave please excuse me. _With that I was out the door and in an elevator before any of them could say anything. I was out of hotel Carmella and in the streets of Dallas, it had been so long since I had been out the sun had went down and I thought about maybe some ice cream it calms a girls nerves, sometimes.

I sighed and gave the ice cream man the note I had since he couldn't understand sign language, I walked around the giant city and even went to a library to just read, I could feel this pain of sadness coming over me and as much as I tried to fight it off it just kept coming and coming, almost like waves it was then I ended up in a park. The street lamps had turned on and I was alone completely utterly alone. I felt warmth falling from my cheeks and then something wet hit the back of my hand leaving me to look at the salty tear that came out of nowhere. I quickly wiped away as much as I could only to have more.

"Its a nice night." Startled at the voice I looked over to see Eric standing there, hands in his pocket and a brunette at his side she was smiling without a care in the world and seemed not to be paying attention to us, I gave a fake smile trying to at least keep them at bay until he and the girl was gone. "I told you that you will not hurt him and now I have made sure of it, you will stay away from him and his girl from now on I have collected your things and they are at an apartment that are on the other side of town, if he comes to find you dont let him in." I felt the pain thicken and I wanted to die, why was this so much it felt as if my heart was being ripped out and I couldn't stop it. I heard this wale and then a heart racking sob it wasn't till Eric was kneeling before me did I know it was me.

"Is she okay?" Were the only words that I could here, I moved away from Eric and started to walk to town where he had said that the apartment was. I continued on until Eric was in front of me again the sharp pain making it harder to walk I went to walk around him only to feel arms embrace me from behind.

"jag känner din smärta där gör det ont min kärlek." He moved in a sitting position his body hovering over mine trying to make it all go away, I wish he would make it all go away. "Where does it hurt? Tell me." He seemed desperate and I showed him, I circled my breast where my heart was located and kept signing until I felt this blackness start to take over and I was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't translate for you in the last chapter but Karlek means Love and jag känner din smärta där gör det ont min kärlek means I feel your pain where does it hurt my love, and if that isn't right just tell me and I will find a better translator.**

"She doesn't seem to be in physical pain maybe mental." I watched the small doctor walk around me and place a hand on my head and then listen to my heart, she seemed to wait a moment and then as if something hit her she looked over to me and then to the vampires and the girls in the room. She burst into laughter and packed her stuff. "She's fine give her sappy love movies lots of chocolate and ice cream and she will be back to normal in a few weeks maybe months or a year. Either way she will be fine." With that the woman left and I soon curled up in a ball on the couch that seemed to be a relaxing place. She was right that is all I wanted to do was watch sappy romance movies and eat chocolate and ice cream til I puked.

"See she is fine I told you nothing to worry about, come on I have a bunch of romance movies in my bags and Eric and Venny can go buy her some ice cream." Godric hovered over me like I would break I didn't look at him and when he tried to touch me I just flinched away, he smelled like Lora and I didn't want him like that it made my chest tighten up even more.

"SOMETHING IS MOST DEFIANTLY ALRIGHT I CAN HERE THE GIRLS THOUGHTS ALL THE WAY TO KINGDOM COME!" We looked at the door as it slammed open, I looked at the blonde girl that had helped save Godric and she looked at me and before I knew it I was full blown crying, she had raced passed the vampires and to me. She flinched at all the thoughts but one stood out I didn't want to see Godric with her. Sookie had me out the door and was yelling at the others in the room, Bill cringed at the sight of me and soon I was in a room with blankets a tub of ice cream and me and Sookie sat there her talking and Bill commenting every now and again. Eventually Jason had come in and looked at us and climbed under some blankets as well, I smiled no one had ever been this nice before.

"Then Sook would just freeze up when a boy even came near her, that was when we were ten."

"Jason no it wasnt shut up?" She blushed and looked at Bill and I couldnt help but to laugh, of course it was raspy and wasn't as nice as theirs but it was a laugh. Soon we had watched all the movies that romantic and went to romantic comedies, there were so many to choose from that I just cut the TV off and looked at them. I grabbed the paper and pad of paper they had supplied me and started to write on it.

_Is it true you can here peoples thoughts? _She smiled and nodded her head only for me to ask her if she could read my thoughts.

"Barely sometimes I cant get through its like this thick barrier and then when you were crying I felt this pain it was hard to move almost like I was paralyzed." Bill had looked down and then at me, he then got the spoon and empty tub of ice cream.

"Alright its time for us all to sleep it has been a difficult night and everyone needs to be well rested for the trip tonight." Jason had said he would stay and watch over me Sookie argued that he was just being a horn dog, but when he looked Sookie in the eye she nodded and looked to me.

"Is it alright if he stays with you?" I smiled and nodded my head, she smiled to and then got up and left with Bill to the other room. I looked over at Jason and laid down, I didn't really care what he did as long as it wasnt weird. I started to pet my hair and laid my hand on my neck where Godric would whisper sweet things only for me to start crying again. Jason sighed and lifted my head up and set it in his lap I looked at him and he didn't say anything other than start to pet my hair and say anything to keep me distracted soon I felt tired and I grabbed Jason's hand and held it.

**Jason**

_Sook what do I do with her now, she fell asleep? _Sookie came out in a robe that looked just like Nello's from earlier, she told him to pick Nello up and follow him to the other spare room that was right next to Sookie's and Bill's. Jessica's room was off limits since Bill and Sookie had caught her and Hoyt doing the deed in that room.

I set her down on the bed and was about to leave when she clung to me, I didn't know what to do it wasnt till Sooks scrunched her nose that she told me to stay and the keep petting her hair till I fell asleep too. She felt right laying next to me in my arms and I didn't want her to go and I didn't want to leave her. I had finally fell asleep and was thinking of this girl the whole time.

**Nello**

I was warm, it felt good and I didn't want to leave, I had no dreams they was no Godric or him kissing me no there was nothing but dark and I liked it for a reason unknown to me. I clung to whatever the heat source was and sighed in content. Whoever it was knew how to pet my hair and I loved it.

I cracked one eye open to see Bon Temps high written on the shirt and smiled, it was alright he was cute anyways.

"Are you awake?" I nodded my head and sat up to look at him, his hair stood up in different angles and I couldnt help but to laugh at him, his eyes still had sleepies and I could tell he was having a hard time.

_You could have went back to your room. _He smiled and ruffled my hair, he got up and was about to walk out the door when he paused.

"And leave a distressed girl by herself, sorry but that's not how this Stackhouse rolls." I wanted to full out laugh at the guys strut as he walked out the room and to the attached bathroom. That boy is full of himself.

I got up and figured I could borrow some of Sookie's clothes since she looked a little like my size I didn't want to go back to that room. I sighed and got out of the room and into the kitchen that was stocked with fruit I grabbed an apple and banana and went to sit in the living room, I was almost to the couch when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and answered it only to freeze and want Sookie or Jason in here now.

Eric looked down at me and then I just crossed my arms over me protectively and let him in, I knocked on Sookies room and she answered with a be out in a minute. I walked back to the living room to see Eric had made himself comfortable on the couch. So I made myself comfortable on the farthest seat as possible. The love seat seemed to accept me becomingly, it gave me enough room to tuck into myself and maybe be invisible. I didn't look at him I didn't even acknowledge him if he talked I didn't hear it, waited for what seemed like years only to have the bathroom door open and out steps a wet Jason a towel drying his hair. I heard a growl and looked over to see Eric wanted to kill the boy.

Great Jealous much


	14. Chapter 14

I walked to the kitchen to get a Tru blood and a beer from the fridge and walked back to see that Jason had sat down with Eric and were chatting, I didn't really care I just thought it would be nice for them to chat without any tension in the atmosphere. I placed both of the items down and went into the spare room that Sookie and Bill showed me earlier.

As I was about to shut the door there was something blocking it i turned and looked back to see Eric standing there stone faced and bold standing there making it very difficult to close the door. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the room without a care in the world.

"Your not going to tell me to go away, I could hurt you worse than the last time." I flinched, but laid on the bed, I pulled the note pad out and handed him the note.

_You didn't hurt me you opened my eyes before anything could happen if anything I should be thankful, but it hurt it felt as though my heart wouldn't beat again." _I didn't look at him when he read the note he didn't say anything for a while, but I could feel his eyes on me watching every movement analyzing everything. The door slammed open revealing the woman from the other night, what was her name, not Lora the other one the brunette, it was simple almost like a stupid name.

"How dare you leave me to come and cheat on me with this mute ugly bitch, I'm way cuter than she could ever be." It had to be a real stupid name, a real dumb one that put others to shame having this name. (No offense to people with this name by the way). Eric didn't turn to look at her but growled at her, I sighed and walked passed the both of them only to be caught by the arm of the woman. I flinched as her nails dug into my skin, her breath stank and her eyes seemed glossy. Was she high or something. I jerked my arm out of her grip and walked off only for the woman to follow me and pull my hair yanking me down to kneel before her. I really didnt feel like fighting, so I closed my eyes and just waited for the hit that never came. I opened them to see Jason had grabbed the bimbo's hand and held it in his grip.

"Let her go Venny you friend should be satisfied with what happened last night, now leave this room before I call security." Venny ripped her hand out of Jason's hold and was out the door in seconds, Sookie had finally come out to see me on the floor and Jason helping me up. Eric came out of the room and had pinned Jason to the closest wall.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you svinblodpåse?" I felt anger fill me up and I just ran towards Eric hitting him as hard as I could with my fist, his head cocked to the side and my hand was hurting from the hit, I didn't think it would hurt so much. Eric growled and looked at me Sookie gasped at the situation and Bill was in the room fangs barred and standing in front of Sookie. Eric had lunged for me only to be stopped a second or two before me, he growled and soon stopped looking at the figure that had stopped him.

"Don't you think she is in enough pain?" I saw Godric his voice making me want to melt, but instead I just helped Jason up and led him to the other room, Sookie sat there and started to argue with the two ancient vampires and Bill throwing in his two cents when needed. Jason's throat had bruised quiet a bit, it was then there was a knock on the door, no body moved to answer it so I got up and opened the door to see Nan Flanagan, I shook my head out of all the people why did it have to be Nan fucking Flanagan. She pushed passed me and entered the room without a second thought.

"Are you ready for your first big break, we leave in ten minutes pack all your things and we are off." With no room for arguing I went to find Isabelle and had her pack all my clothes from the other room for me. I needed a way to escape from this madness and if taking this job that Nan had given me to do it then so be it.

**TIME SKIP**

It had been years since that fateful day in Dallas where there was nothing but arguing and hate in that small group of people. I was currently with Nan as she fed on a human woman, she told a little white lie that I didn't mind, I knew the woman didn't drink tru blood and I totally didn't have a problem. I moved so I wouldn't be in the splash zone of the blood that was going to be spilled. I continued the paperwork and was almost finished, I was listening to the news anchor, and had to stop at the screams that were on TV. News doesn't have screaming, it also doesn't have a vampire king named Russel Edgington on the screen holding the reporters spine. Oh fuck that means we have to go and talk to the authority and Nan was going to have to talk with Eric.

The phone had started to ring a minute later I had to answer it since Nan was so stunned. I had to clear my throat enough to talk a little bit but not enough to for me to be understood, well I was understood by vampires since they had super hearing.

"H-hello."

"Nello we need Nan to talk to Eric we have faxed over the details of the decree to her as we speak we need you to go with her as witness to the decree." I flinched at seeing Eric again of course there was no saying no to the authority so here we were sitting outside of Fangtasia. My heart was racing and my head felt a little light, I grabbed a water from the little fridge and went in with the guards covering me and Nan.

I stayed quiet, I didn't look at Eric. and I certainly didn't look at Godric when I walked in, there were two women sitting at the bar both blonde, one seemed dingy while the other was more out spoken. The dingy one seemed to smile a lot and took me off to where ever telling me about her and how she would like a kid one day but not anytime soon.

"Oh would you like a peanut butter butter sandwich, its real good." I smiled at her offer and declined as politely as possible, I smiled every time to show that I was paying attention to the woman, she was telling me something when there was a growl, I looked over to see Eric and Godric looking over the decree. I sighed and was heading over to Nan, she looked at me and then over to the other three vampires.

"Aren't you going to give me any other resources?"

"Fuck no that thing is a tar baby that no one wants, do it yourself or you lose your area viking." With that we headed out, Nan stopped at the door causing me to pause in a step before I ran into her. "In fact Nello, you will supervise these two to make sure nothing goes wrong and make sure to report everything that goes on in this shit hole." I was stunned she remembered what I told her right, that I never wanted to see any of these people again, that I wanted nothing to do with this little part of Louisiana. I didn't get to object as she walked out the door shutting it in my face. Slowly I turned around to see Eric, Godric, a blonde woman, and Ginger staring at me, I sighed and turned toward the vampires and humans clearing my throat, it was then the door burst open to show my translator.

"Sorry I am late the traffic was so heavy." I rolled my eyes and she paused looking at me. "You dont believe me?" I shook my head and she just scoffed I turned to the other occupants in the room and she blushed, I just faced palmed and went to the bar grabbing me a drink only for it to be taken away from me.

"Sorry but minors aren't allowed to drink in this bar." The blonde woman gave the drink to Stacy the translator and I glared at her. She smirked and jugged the thing.

"Haha maybe when your older than me I'll be scared of that glare." With that she sauntered off to the bathroom leaving me with the four, I sighed again for the millionth time and finally looked at the two whom stared the most at me, I heard a deep inhale and looked at the woman that took the drink away from me.

"Names' Pam how about we get to know each other." I just shrugged my shoulders and let her continue the conversation. I already knew this would be a long night, she didn't get far when Eric told her to leave and to take Ginger.

"It has been a while Nello how have you been?" I saw Godric standing there his hands behind his back and looking as if I had kicked his cat. I wanted to just curl up and die. I just nodded my head and gave him the thumbs up symbol so I didn't have to talk that much. He smiled and pulled me into a hug that I didn't return I stayed perfectly still and waited for him to let go. "I have missed you." I jerked back and patted his shoulder and walked off leaving him to whatever delusion he had created. I entered the bathroom that Stacy had entered and started to sign to her.

_Don't speak just sign, they have good hearing._

Whats up.

_I dont think I can do this Stacy, its hard being here with him here._

_Oh get over it you know you'll earn more money and stuff especially since they have to tip and I hear sorry ex vampire boyfriends pay double the__ amount. _I sighed at the girls way of thinking I was glad Sookie wasnt here to read the poor girl's thoughts and tell me if she is really the good friend she says she was.

"Besides this means you can show those two you dont need either of them." I gaped at her as she walked out again leaving me to want to die in a hole with no chance of saving.

I walked out of the bathroom to see the bar was in full swing, god I just wanted to go home and catch some ZZZ's before I had to work again. I was about to sit in a booth when I bumped into someone, I was about to apologize till the person grabbed my hand and then pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh look at you all fancied up." I looked up to see that Sookie was holding my hand and admiring my outfit, I smiled and kept the conversation short. I found that she wanted to talk to Eric which I just pointed in a random direction and she followed. As she left I went to find Stacy only to be pulled on again. I jerked my hand out of the persons grip only to be tugged on again.

"Your that vampire spokes lady that I saw on television, that's so cool how you stand up for them, I hope that they get everything passed." I nodded and left the woman standing there, it was then I saw Eric take Sookie down stairs and I followed, at first I thought that they were going to fuck, but then she was chained to this dirty mid evil fairs wheel. I was about to climb up the steps only to be stopped by a hard chest in my face, I looked up to see Godric. _Well shit. _I thought as he drug me down there with Sookie locking me in next to her.

_This cant get any worse._

Stacy was soon dragged in by Pam and chained next to me too, I huffed some air leaving my bangs to float and then land on my forehead again. Nan is defiantly hearing about this when I am done here.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at Sookie and then over to Stacy who was just sitting there glaring at me, I gave her a questioning look and she scoffed.

"Don't act like this isn't your fault." I made a gesture of what she was talking about and she just threw her bag at me. "Every time I follow you somewhere this happens and its mean and embarrassing I dont know why Nan thought we would be a good team, I mean yeah you have a nice persona around you and everything, but this damsel and distress BS is getting on my nerves." I sighed she was right she doesnt need to be involved in any of this drama. I moved to face the wall behind me and didn't look at either of them my resolve of being a different person, a strong person where nothing could hurt me was starting to slowly go away and leave me bare to everyone. I thought me and Nan had a deal that if I didn't have to see anyone from Dallas again we would be. . . Why should I have believed her in the first place, I knew how she was, so what made me think she was different?

"Um Nello I can hear your thoughts right now, and they are very loud do you want to talk about it?"

"She'd need me to translate like always." I sighed again and just curled up to the closest pillar hands holding my knees together as I watched the two bicker. The door opened to reveal Eric, I winced at the light that had come from the stairs and just stayed put, He went to Sookie pulling her up and keeping a hold while getting Stacy out of the collar next, Stacy didn't wait and was soon out the door, I heard a scream and gurgling and soon my name, I looked up at the stairs and flinched as blood came down the steps. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and I just looked at the expressionless Eric Northman. He unlocked the collar and soon we were up in the room there standing was Russel Edgington, Bill, Pam, Godric, and a screaming Ginger. We were not so gently led to seats in front of Russel, I flinched at the blood falling from his chin, he took a napkin and wiped it off. I stared at the dead body of Stacy and shivered, I could felt a tear fall, I wiped that away and heard a coo.

"Aww she cries for the dead, how sweet whats your name darling?" As I was about to sign asking what he wanted he paused and smirked, he looked to Eric and then Godric. "I know who this is, this is Nello Mimilynn, the Vampire representative, now what are you doing here?" I sighed for what felt like the millionth time glaring at him, if he knew who I was then he knew I couldnt talk.

"She is supposed to be here on business, but she has witnessed a lot we couldnt actually risk any of our plans to be exposed to the authority." I didn't turn towards the voice only kept staring at the vampire in front of me, he smiled at me and then looked at Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse a pleasure as always." She just turned her head and murmured a response. Soon Eric, Bill and Sookie were looking at each other I had zoned out and came into the conversation as Russel bit down on Sookie's wrist I gasped and was about to move to help when Eric jerked her neck sunk his fangs in too, I was soon held by Godric I couldnt move my arms and all I could do was watch as she was being fed on. It started to get hot, it started from my toes then to my tummy. I tried to ignore it but it wasnt letting me. Soon I could feel my cheeks start to flush and I turned to looked to Godric. He turned away and I felt anger bubble, soon he let go and looked at his hands, I was not to gently dropped to the ground and felt a cooling sensation come over me. I didn't know why but soon I was behind Russel and threw him off, I grabbed Eric's hair and he was also away from Sookie.

"Extraordinary, that strength, I will kill you for disrupting my meal, but tell me what are you?" I flinched at his tone and then looked to the knocked out Sookie. "No you not fae and the reason I know that is because your scent is sharper than her's almost to the point of me wanting to drain you." He stepped close to me. I didn't flinch, instead I glared and straightened so I was a little taller. He laughed and turned his back to me. and looked at the screen Eric smirked like it was a victory.

"On to pressing matters I will go first and then you will follow right?" Russel turned and did a wave that said yeah as promised, we all looked at the screen and Eric stepped slowly out and seemed to enjoy the feeling of the sun on his skin, at first I was amazed how was it Sookie's blood. Bill had went to Sookie and gave her blood. Pam encouraged Russel to go out, tears falling down their face, he paused at the door and soon was gone. I felt arms wrap around me again and I was lifted up and sat down a table away from Sookie.

"Look at me." I tried but it was hard almost like something was telling me to keep my eyes away from him, I could feel heat coming to my cheeks and then I felt something wet on my forehead.

_To many vampires here darling, you need to get away. _ I looked over and saw a man standing behind Godric, his shirt missing and his blue sweats seemed tight on him. At first I couldnt help but to admire his built, I looked up and saw him smirking. _ I know, but right now I need you to breath if you dont want to hurt the ones you love. _ Cocky ass I wasnt looking at him like thathe moved and sat beside me, I couldnt help but to try to touch the figment to make sure he was there. To my surprise my hand didn't go through instead I was holding his hand. He smiled this time a genuine one and started a breathing pattern. I followed as best as I could and soon was breathing better than before. He stood and was about to leave when I grabbed for him, he stopped and turned cupping my face in the process. _Don't worry we will meet again for now trust this vampire he will protect you, and you will be safe. _With that he was gone and I was faced with a confused Godric. I stood and soon was watching as the pair outside were starting to look toasty, Sookie wasnt happy and looked at me, Bill stood in the way and was telling her to stay put, irritated of how this was coming out she finally told Bill off.

"You dont own me Bill Compton and I will do as I please so move out of my way." With that I was soon dragged outside by Sookie and helping drag in a toasty Russel while she grabbed a toasty Eric. This is crap I think I just got over a asthma attack and I have to help bring in a vampire that threatened to eat me.

"You will be rewarded immensely."

"Shut the fuck up." I smiled at this new Sookie, she was starting to think for herself, and getting was starting to get what she wants, maybe I will be strong like her in the future. Soon Russel was tied up to the stripper pole silver chains thick so he couldn't move. Sookie was then hissed at by Russel and I couldnt help the gasping laugh that had come out as his fang fell out.

"Yes your family will be out of debt for sure just come by later tonight." I sat down and felt too tired to care what happened and just like that I was out like a light, but before that I felt myself being picked up and set down on something comfortable.


	16. Chapter 16

I opened my eyes and saw a worried Godric's face, I flinched and sat up only to feel dizzy, I could feel this warmth that seemed to slowly disappear. I looked around and then saw Sookie chatting up a handsome man, I sighed and looked to see Russel getting dragged out by Eric and Bill growling at the handsome man hitting up Sookie.

"What, are you in trouble again?"

"Well maybe." I gagged at the thought of them together only to have my brain shut down from the sick images, I got up and went to the bathroom.

"And I dont want that thing in this bar again." I rolled my eyes and looked over to see Ginger smiling like a ding bat, that was the last sight before I made it to the bathroom. I was standing in front of the mirror and looking at my brown eyes and red hair, my skin looked kinda oily and I had lines forming under my eyes. I sighed and started to clean my face as best I could only to stop as I felt something brush my side. Me being smart opened my eye only for me to give a gasp when the soap started to sting. I quickly rinsed and looked at the person that dared make me injure myself.

"jag gjorde jag skrämma dig?" I side glanced at the ancient vampire and then blew out some air, I smiled and then patted his shoulder, I was about to leave, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

I didn't hug him back, and when he tightened his grip i sighed and finally gave in I felt a hum come from his chest and it felt soothing, I felt myself smile and then I pushed back and walked out, I didn't know why but I didn't want what happened a year ago.

Speaking of which, my bar I needed to call and see how that was running, one of the girls from the staff was watching it tonight and even though she is a total ding bat she is reliable. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to the woman and waited for a response seconds later I got a reply that said everything was fine and that I had lots of paper work when I got back. I sighed and waited on Nan who was supposed to be here like yesterday. I watched Sookie go home and I felt this impending doom settle over me, as if the world couldnt play a worse plan for me, my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw Nan's ID. As soon as I answered I knew I was going to be either pissed or happy.

"Bad news you have to stay with Godric and Eric for the time being, good news we may be giving you a lot of money to last the rest of you life." With that there was a click and I stood like a deer caught in headlights either I was just fired or I got promoted, either way I had money. I looked over at the two vampires that were in the room and saw that they were staring at me, I blinked and looked around to make sure there wasnt anyone behind me and then I sniffed myself. I did stink, but not that bad, soon Eric came walking through the door with what looked like concrete stuck all over him.

"What happened to you?"

"Bill tried to get rid of me." I snorted and turned around only to have the angry vampire in front of me, I jumped at his sudden presents and backed away slowly so that I could look up at him. I heard a growl and then some words exchanged other than that I felt this force pick up as Eric stood closer to me.

"Eric I command you." There was another growl and then Eric was gone retreated to his office, I sighed and gathered my things and was about to walk out of the cliche club. I had picked up this bad habit that seems to irritate people, the smoking habit, I had to start getting used to it if I was going to stop getting irritated.

"What a filthy habit to have picked up young one." I rolled my eyes and blew out the smoke and turned to see a very upset Godric. I pulled out a note pad and asked what he wanted. He smiled and sat down next to me while I leaned on a light pole. We didnt talk for what seemed like hours when it was only ten minutes. "I'm sorry." I didn't look at him but he knew I was listening because he watched as I choked on the smoke I was holding in. I tossed the cigarette and looked at the vampire, he seemed worried but then calmed when he saw my fit was over, giving him a dirty look he then smirked and zoomed up to me. "You can hate me forever but I will still love you min Karlek." I felt my cheeks get warm and then for some reason turned around.

_He called me his love how I missed the sound of his voice._

_Pull it together he dumped you and left you heart__ broken._ I looked around for the male voice but couldnt find anything, the only voice was Godric's and even then he wasnt talking.

_Who's there?_

_You forgot about me already that hurts_ _doll._ I looked around some more and then felt something touch my back, I turned to see a worried Godric.

"Are you listening?" I nodded my head, but continued to look around. I didnt hear the man anymore only Godric I watched as Godric leaned in and kissed my forehead. What the heck was he talking about while I was zoned out.


	17. Chapter 17

_**So I just thought about my Swedish in this story and I'm so so so sorry if I am butchering the language, but I have to say in away I think the language is very very romantic sometimes I wish I could speak Swedish or some other foreign language, so I could be a awesome peace maker between everyone. Anyways if you think that I am doing a bad job with Swedish then I am sorry and please correct me. Same goes for any other foreign language that you think I am butchering.**_

_**I own my OC Nello and not True Blood, I would be very rich if I did, but since I dont own True Blood I am sad.**_

* * *

_"What ya lookin fer doll?" _I turned and was met with the same man that helped me calm down that day, his shirt was off and his pants low showing off what looked to be V lines, I couldnt take my eyes away from those, I wonder what they would. . . Okay lets calm down the sex thinking. He only smirked the longer the silence the more uncomfortable I got. I sighed and looked over to Sookie, Sam, Tara, and Lafayette, they were in their own conversation. _ "Don't worry about them doll they are in their own little world right now." _I placed my hand on the drink in front of me and took a sip and handed it to the man. He took it and took a big gulp some of the liquid dribbling down his chin and on his chest. I turned and couldnt help the blush peeking.

I pulled out my pad and pen and wrote sloppily one the paper, he took it and that smirk if possible only widened, he placed the paper down taking another drink and then turned behind him glaring. _"Doll you don't need to know that yet, but just know, stay away from the darkness, it wont hesitate to devour every thing you love just to get to you." _With that he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my red hair, I huffed and smacked his hand away, of course that made him smirk and he walked off, hand in his pocket and a hand in the air waving to me.

"She must be having a good day dream."

"Hmm probably dreaming of a honey to go with that suga of hers."

"Nah she's probably thinking of you boo." I shook my head and looked at the three that were staring at me I just shook my head and walked off leaving them confused and annoyed, I went to the table with Jason and Hoyt and sat down. Jason was talking about whatever it was he went on about and Hoyt listened carefully like always. Every once in a while I would feel someone looking over and then look back to their food. I smiled and looked over to Jason who would just continue his little method like I wasnt even paying attention, eventually I got up patted his should and waved to Hoyt, and left.

I had made it a habit to come and visit and work at Merlotte's every once in awhile just to chat with Sookie chill with Tara or make fun of the dumb necks that came into the bar. I bought a place away from town and away from. . . well you dont need to know that, but just away from the trauma that was in Fangtasia.

"You shouldn't be by yourself Nello, there are other supes out here." I turned to see Alcide. I smiled and waved him goodbye, I kept walking only to hear footsteps, I turned to see him following me, I turned and looked at him eye brow raised, he only smirked and kept walking till he was standing in front of me. I puffed and pulled out my note pad.

_You dont need to follow me stalker. _He only smiled and put his hand on my head ruffling my hair like I was a little kid, I smacked his hand away and stopped thinking. Its the same with that guy he does the same as that man I wonder.

"_Thinking of me again huh doll, maybe want to see me naked next time." _I blushed and turned walking away form Alcide who just followed and stayed quiet, he didn't say a word as he walked with me it wasnt till we were at the door did he stop me, I looked up at him and he just smiled.

"If you have trouble with anything just come to me I will help out as best I can alright and dont hesitate." With that he walked off and I couldnt help the heat the that over came me. I quickly unlocked the door, I dropped my bag and the hat that I put on after Alcide messed my hair up, I clicked on the stereo on and listen to dark horse by Katy Perry and jammed, I undressed getting into the shower and melted as the warm water hit my skin.

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully

'Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

Cool it sorta just started I moved my hips and raised my arms over my head, I smiled as the water cascaded over me. I actually didnt want to leave the water.

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully

'Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

I placed my hand on the wall and mouth the lyrics the water almost like a waterfall over my head.

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me

I sat on the edge of the tub and let the water hit my feet thinking of the things that happened the past year and recently.

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back

Juicy J  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer

Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong

You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance, you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart

She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma

Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair

Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

Katy Perry  
So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
(You should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse  
(Like a dark horse)

Are you ready for  
Ready for (Ready for)  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm (A perfect storm)  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine (ohhhh)  
There's no goin' back

I thought about my first love and how he left me standing alone in the middle of a party with everyone giving me pity eyes, I sighed and stood up turning the water off and drying off, I dressed and went into the kitchen fixing me some fruit salad. I sighed again and listen to the music that would eventually cut to the announcers and then the annoying commercials. I zoned out and continued to munch on the pineapple.

_"Well doll as cute as it is to watch you nibble I have to say what is on you mind?" _I sighed and looked at the man in front of me his smirk never leaving as he took some of my fruit. I took the pen and paper that was sitting next to us and started to write.

Just thinking. He hummed and continued munching on the fruit next to me.

_"About me hmm maybe that guy that walked you here?" _I blushed and turned away taking the bowl with me, I turned the radio off and turned on the T.V switching to Netflix and started going through the movies. My legs were curled under me and watched whatever. I felt hands on my shoulders and then I was moved from the corner to the side and so that I was in between the person's legs and arms wrapped around me. I grunted and sighed.

"What do you want?" He took the note and only leaned in his mouth touching the back of my head and just sitting there. I set the fruit bowl down on the table beside the couch and decided I would humor the man behind me, I held onto the man's arms and continued to watch the movie. He sighed and would nuzzle my shoulder as though it comfort him.

_"Dýri." _I could feel his lips move and at first I thought he said something perverted but I heard it, Dýri, one who is truly loved. How ironic that I find a man named for something that all girls want. Love. A simple emotion that one only gets from parents or secret lovers. _"She cried too, when I told her my name." _He kissed my shoulder and I gasped, I got up quickly and couldnt help but have to walk out.

* * *

I had been walking clearing my head from the events tonight when I heard a scream, and me being me had to investigate. I came up the road to see Sookie's car empty, I sighed and started to look around for the trouble magnet. I was about to start heading where I saw footprints but stopped as there was standing a shirtless Eric following a confused weirded out Sookie.

I started to write quickly on the pad I had and she waited patiently for me to finish, she smiled and some how I was in the car with the two helping the tall man into Sookies house. I walked in and went to the living room to make a spot for him to sit and got a bowl from the kitchen to clean his feet.

"Eric will you please come in." With that he was sitting on the couch with his feet in the bowl looking at me, I stood and sat on the coffee table looking at him.

"Nello, I have a room set up for you." I was about to walk out when the door slammed open and in walked Pam and Godric, I sighed and looked at the irritated Pam.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?" I jumped at the loudness and looked at the three vampires.

"Fuck."

"Sorry that was rude, sorry."

"Double fuck what do you remember?" I watched the man thinking and then looked at me and soon over at the woman who was taking care of the apparently amnesia vampire. I sighed and was about to walk out when I was held by the collar of my shirt. I looked back to see Sookie holding me.

"Oh no you are going to help me with this." I sighed and looked over at the man that looked so innocent and worried.

"Does she not speak?" I couldnt help but sigh again and just went to the guest room.


	18. Chapter 18

I squirmed a little from the awkward position we were in. I was on my back and Eric was leaned over me protecting me from Godric who was barring his fangs at the amnesia vampire. I sighed and then huffed some hair out of my eyes and pushed on Eric's chest. I started to write down the reason Eric should stop before he gets hurt but instead I witnessed why he should stop and yes he did get hurt.

"du kommer att stoppa detta beteende och lyda mig som du tillverkare jag befaller dig." He didnt skip a beat as Godric held Eric by his neck, his feet standing above my head and Eric still protecting me in his own way.

"du vet var jag kommer ifrån?"

"vara lugn ung man allt är okej att du är med vänner och familj." Eric watched Godric not taking a beat to look down at me or at Sookie who was thrown across the room in order to get out of the way of the battle zone. "vet du varifrån jag hale?" It was almost desperate now, his voice cutting off and going into an almost cry. I couldnt help but to sit up and try to calm the viking down. He only held on to me and I placed a hand on his head that was now rested in my shoulder. Sookie looked out towards the window and was frantic, I helped the child like vampire into the wardrobe that was sitting in the room behind the living room. I looked at Godric expectantly and then at Sookie who was just surprised that Pam had left us in charge of a unhealthy vampire. Eventually all three went to sleep I stayed up and waited on whatever danger there was to wait for. Nothing eventful went on until I was face to face with the man from a couple hours ago.

_"You shouldnt fall asleep doll especially when there are other dangers lurking about." _I jumped at the sudden intrusion and slammed a pillow into the handsome face before me. I scampered off into the kitchen grabbing something to drink I settled for the lemonade that sat there on the fridge shelve. I turned to meet a smirking face and a shirtless body. _"Your not still mad are ya come on I'm sorry doll heat of the moment. . . Doll?" _I threw some ice cubes at him which he just jumped and held onto the spot that the ice cube touched him like it hurt to even think about. I walked over and tried to look only for him to jerk away from me and I felt a bit bad, I gently grabbed his hand and kissed it, he still wore that smirk that proved he was up to no good. _"I knew you still cared doll." _ With that I was soon in a lip lock with him and I woke myself with a jerk and struck whatever was touching me. Which happened to be a very bloody Godric.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry I did not mean to leave my lovely readers I will try to get another chapter out soon I dont own true blood I do however own Nello and Dyri **

I kept slapping the bloody vampire until he grabbed my hands; just what was he going to do?

"Koppla, koppla, koppla, I didn't do anything please calm down." I stared at him and soon he released my hands. I heard a scream from Sookie's room and went to investigate only to find Eric and Sook curled up together. I sighed and went back to my room where there was a bothered Godric. I grabbed my pen and pad of paper and started to write.

What the hell are you doing in my room and why were you touching me, you said you didn't do anything but I don't believe you. He read the note carefully and soon smiled up at me I cocked my head in confusion and just stared at the man in front of me, sorry vampire.

"You were moaning in your sleep min karlek, of course I was curious who could make you make those beautiful sounds, so I was waiting for a name and then I heard you say. . . well more of a whisper don't call me doll face." He stood there and looked at me with wondering eyes and then continued. "There is only one man that I know that called people close to him doll face and he died a long, long time ago.

_"Look at him at least he remembers me a little."_ Spooked by the sudden voice in my ear I turned to see Dýri; he kept looking at Godric as though he could see him. _"Still short I see, never grew an inch, I wonder about his temper."_ I snorted and then covered my mouth, oops well I guess he will figure it out soon enough. "Min Karlek?" I looked over Dýri and then back to Godric.

"Dýri come out and talk to me right now before I find a witch and-." Dýri soon spoke leaving Godric shocked, I stood there like nothing and waited for the conversation to start, but instead like all conversations with Godric and men they all lead to Godric starting a fight with Dýri. Don't ask me how because I don't know but I was shoved in a closet and was watching the disaster that was going on in my room. Eventually Eric had come and tried to break the fight up leaving him in the closet with me, I looked at him surprised that he would even fit in the small space.

"How did this happen Nello, who is fighting my maker speak woman or is this your doing whoring yourself out?" I looked at him like he was an idiot how dare that stupid vampire blame me for this, that stupid narcissistic vampire, I swear. I moved so I was on the other side of the closet which wasn't by a lot. He moved closer to me and soon he was pulled away, everything seemed to stop.

_"Now, now no violence, why is it always the older vampires that want to cause the drama?"_ Dýri came into view and smirked; I scowled at the man and stepped out of the small closet._"What no thank you doll face?"_ He then looked over to the vampires and released them from whatever he froze them with.

"Why can't we move our bodies?" Eric struggled only to end with the same results unfree and stuck. I looked over at Godric who seemed to be glaring daggers at me. I flinched at the look and then realized they weren't for me but the person behind me. I moved slowly away only for me to be brought back to Dýri, his arms holding me by my waist and his front pressed into my back making me gasp he wasn't warm like before no he was cold and uncomfortable. _"Here's how this will work."_ He looked at the two and then down to me kissing the crown of my head before continuing._"You two will get whatever help you need from the two faes and then leave them alone and if that doesn't work then-."_ He was cut off by a loud bang and he let me go I slowly turned around and looked to see that Sookie held a shot gun in her hand and Dýri had a big hole in his shoulder where his heart was.

"Get the fuck out of my home." With that Dýri was gone I looked at the irritated Sookie and put my hands up as she lowered the shot gun. She came towards me and then pulled me out of the room she pulled me to the bathroom, she filled the tub up and started to clean me up at first I didn't think I was that bad of a mess until I looked in the mirror there was dry wall in my hair and what looked like already drying blood on my cheek and clothes.

"Next time invite someone that is human in our home not a . . . whatever he was."

_ "I'm a Kelpie doll face."_ I jumped as I looked at the so called Kelpie in the tub with me. I had pulled my shirt up before the man talked and I quickly pulled it down. _"Aww you can see my goods, but I can't see yours?"_ I stared at the man, what the fuck was a Kelpie? _"I bet your wondering what the hell a Kelpie is."_ I looked at Sookie to see if she saw the man standing there in front of us only for her to look confusingly at me. I was about to tell her to read my mind, but she soon went flying out the room. I looked at the man and stepped back with how close he was. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and sniffed my hair. _"Now, now doll face if you don't get away from the darkness soon you will have to come with me, where it is safe."_ His skin was freezing and his voice was starting to send chills down my spine. _"Doll face please just leave them before it's too late."_ With that he was gone the door opened and in stepped a frantic Sookie.

"Time for you to explain everything and now is a good time to start." I grabbed a pen from the counter and some toilet paper.

_I think I seduced a Kelpie._ Sookie stood there mouth a gape.


	20. Chapter 20

Im so sorry I am trying I swear please be patient am having a hard time right now and I promise that I will get the story up but since I hate when authors do this I will put a little bit of what I wrote into this little thing "K-K-Kelpie, What is that? Please not another supe." I flinched and looked away from her as she kept looking at me, I was about to walk out when the faucet started to gush water out, I jumped as the sink filled rather quickly. I went to turn it off only to have the faucet in the tub start to fill it up Sookie went to stop that one and I had the sink, eventually we got it to stop only for us to be soaked. I stood and looked at Sook to see her hair plastered to her face and her shirt clinging to her form. I felt like I was being watched, I turned to see Dýri smirking he came closer to me and wrapped his arm around my form. "You know doll face I like your new friend she's very," He paused as he looked he up and down and then looking at me, I didn't have a lot maybe an A barely B cup size boobs and a small form and well I didn't mind as long as it kept the guys. He let go of me and walked over to Sookie and I in my infant wisdom blocked his path from her. Glaring at the man err supe as he stopped in his path. "No need to be jealous doll face you always come first in my book." With that he stole a kiss having me stand in shock as he walked past me and straight to Sookie as she shivered at how close he was. I didn't know how to stop him it was then that I noticed the tub was over flowing, I thought we turned it all o-, fudge. I looked to see Dýri inches from kissing Sookie. For some reason I reacted I jumped up and ran towards the man and tackled him. The last thing I heard was Sookie screaming and the door slamming open as I watched the light from the bathroom disappear. Dýri I held on the foolish woman, her eyes had closed as we fell from her world to mine. "Stupid woman, I wasn't going to do anything to your friend." I landed in the river in the world and soon was walking out onto the land, I set her down and left to get some straw and make her a bed, to at least sleep comfortably, maybe even mess with her a bit. Nello I felt a pounding in my head and my back was hurting why is it every time I wake up I'm in pain, or in an awkward position. I moved so that my hand was supporting my body weight and instead of a soft bed I felt hard ground, I opened my eyes to see that everything was a navy blue and hard to see. I stood and soon was walking away from the area, where the hell am I. 


	21. Chapter 21

This is crap, I thought I was scared stiff, the bush had not stopped since Dyri left and I was freaking nervous, what if I die here and I don't get to see Sookie or that hot brother of her's again, and what will happen to Godric, OMG he will go on a rampage killing anything and everything. I moved so that I had room to at least run if needed and well go up a tree so I wasn't stuck in one place.

_Is this really how this is going to end for me, in a foreign world and with a man I don't know all to protect that stupid slut. _Eventually the bushes stopped shaking and soon a foot emerged, I sighed and soon was relieved as the Kelpie showed his face. I slumped down and let out air that I didnt know I was holding, there was a smirk on the supe's face as he watched me and set down the pile of hay he had in his hands.

_"Well at least your up now doll face, didnt want to take advantage of you while you were asleep and stuff just not my style." _He then walked towards me and picked me up bridal style and soon dropped me on the hay climbing over me and stared into my eyes. I couldn't move and when I tried it would just get harder to breath. _"It was stupid to tackle me like that don't do it again or I wont be able to send you back next time." _With that I felt tired, angry, and well like I was drowning... Wait I am drowning.

Nello flung around in the tub trying to catch her breath, eventually she surfaced and was sputtering/splashing water everywhere, she leaned over the tub and tried catching her breath, she was breathing hard and it seemed like it had been awhile since she left.

"I'm sorry we have to wait twenty four hours before we can investigate." Looking up Nello saw Sheriff Andy at the door to the bathroom, he turned around and looked as though he was about to have a heart attack.

"Andy are you alright you look as white as a ghost?" Sookie peered around Andy's shoulder and gasped at the woman whom looked pale and winded, quickly pushing Andy out of the way and grabbing a few towels.

Two weeks passed since that day and still there was no sign of Dyri any where, Nello didnt have dreams of him, she hated to admit it but she was starting to miss when he would call her doll face with that weird accent of his, she also hated to admit that he was very, very good company when no one was around. She sighed and kept on waiting on the tables at Merlottes. They werent any closer to getting Eric his memories and Nello was tired of Godric following her around everywhere. She would know he was there because she could feel his eyes on her, sometimes she would feel something ghost over her shoulder and then would get a rise out of customers who would claim they saw a ghost touch her. She would smile and tell them to continue eating.

"Nello in my office please." I sighed as this was the tenth time that evening that I was called to his office, I closed the door behind me and waited for same to get mad, yell, anything just to get my mind off of Godric's childish games. I wanted anything, well anything but Sam Merlotte's lips on mine. . . Wait! He broke the kiss that he started and looked at me. I'm sorry but when they said you disappeared I had to other wise I dont think I would be able to live with myself if I didnt get that off my chest." I waited till my brain could register what had happened and then I guess out of reflex I punch him, not a hard nose bleed punch but a thanks I sorta wasnt expecting that punch. His head leaned to the side and I was happy. I smiled and Sam, well he just laughed, I think it was too long since he laughed but he didnt seem to mind the punch, I think it helped him as well. I walked out of the office smile on my face I didnt care if Sam kissed me he was hot, besides if Sookie wasnt going to hit that I would.

_"Trying to replace me already doll face."_


	22. Chapter 22

I froze on the spot, where was he, why was I feeling this way, the butterflies were starting to go crazy as if there was something I didn't. There was a tap on my shoulder and then a hand grabbed mine and dragged me to the women's bathroom. I didn't mind the man handling as long as it came from him, please, please, please be him, be the man I missed well more like the Kelpie.

_"So you did miss me doll face I was starting to worry." _That smirk, that beautiful smirk, that I hadn't seen in a whole two weeks, and his eyes, his eyes that made me want to just ugh.

Grabbing a pad and pin before we made it to the restroom I struggled a bit trying to angle myself in time to grab the items. "Where_ did you__ go?"_ He smirked again and placed a hand on my head, he turned and slammed the door shut and locked it, I didn't care this man could do anything he wanted to me... Wait why the hell am I thinking this.

_"I had to clear things up with the council, lets just say your welcome to my place anytime you want to come." _He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch, he smiled this time and then let go and turned to the mirror. _"I guess I should explain why you're acting like this huh?" _ I glared at Dyri and he laughed, at first I thought it was just me, but when he pointed it out I knew something was wrong. I picked my foot up and then slammed it down on his foot, he didnt flinch but I knew he felt it because he looked down and then smirked that irritating smirk of his. _"It happens darling, anyways, the reason for your behavior is because well its chemical withdraw." _He looked at me and then back at the tub I looked up at him puzzled but he just continued. _"When the lover of a Kelpie is close as in touching close, there is a chemical breathed in but the lover, the lover doesn't notice it until they start to crave the company of the Kelpie." _I let it set in for a minute and then I looked at my head and my mouth then my nose.

_"Am I sick?" _ He shook his head and then smiled turning around he pulled a box out of his pocket.

_"This is for when you feel lonely." _He handed me the box and I opened it and looked at him like he was crazy, he smirked and was about to say something but I slammed my foot on his again. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and then without a word was gone, I sighed and placed the box on the counter of the sink and looked at it, pulling out the object I sighed again and put the necklace around my neck careful not to push the button. 


End file.
